ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:OSS1E4 Permanent Retirement/@comment-197.89.168.62-20161225115757
Spider-Armor 10 Permanent Retirement Boom-Tails: What do you have that's non-fat with less than 3% sugar? Store Attendant: Napkins. (to Spider-Armor) What about you, kid? (from outside, Spider-Armor sees some thugs stealing an ATM) Ben Tennyson: I'm about to go Rocky Road. Darth Anakin Skywalker: Great work, Spider-Armor. Spider-Armor (as Goop): Oh, yeah! I'm ready for anything! Bring it on! What's next? Darth Anakin Skywalker: We're heading off to see your Aunt Iron Woman for the weekend. Spider-Armor (as Goop): Aw, boring old Aunt Iron Woman? (Loudly) NO! Darth Anakin Skywalker: (to Spider-Armor) Just watch your cheeks, Iron Woman's a pincher. Aunt Iron Woman: I can't believe you're finally here! And look at you two! So grown up! (pinches Boom-Tails's cheeks) Boom-Tails: Ow! (Aunt Iron Woman turns to Spider-Armor and pinches Spider-Armor's cheeks) Spider-Armor: Ow! Spider-Armor: Seriously, why do old people have to live where it's so hot? Spider-Armor: This is gonna be so boring. Their idea of excitement is probably watching the grass grow. (sees an old man do a backflip after falling off roof) Whoa! Holy cow! Did you see that? Boom-Tails: What? (looks out window) See what? What are you talking about? The heat must be frying that pea-sized brain of yours. Spider-Armor: Pfft! (Quicksilver roars at Spider-Armor through a window) Spider-Armor: Well, they really make you feel welcome here. Spider-Armor: Ugh. Why do old people's houses always smell like somebody's cooking socks or something? Darth Anakin Skywalker: (referring to the gelatin mold) Oh, Iron Woman, this is delicious. Now, what are these brown chunks in the mold? Aunt Iron Woman: Pork chops. And the white part's cauliflower. (Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails were about to eat it, but get grossed out about what Iron Woman said) Aunt Iron Woman: So, Spider-Armor, what have you been doing so far this summer? Spider-Armor: Dealing with alien life forms. Aunt Iron Woman: Oh-ho-ho-ho, you. Spider-Armor: (places food on Boom-Tails's plate) I am totally stuffed. Aunt Iron Woman: Spider-Armor, would you like some candy? Spider-Armor: Now we're talking. (takes piece, then spits it out) Ugh! Coffee?! As a candy?! Seriously?! Is this some kind of joke? I need to use the bathroom! Spider-Armor: (closes bathroom door behind him) It's attack of the old people! I gotta get out of here! But how? Aha! (Selects Big Chill, transforms into Big Chill) Big Chill! (goes transparent, goes out the bathroom door) Aunt Iron Woman: And this one is a ballentiana. (hands Boom-Tails a large shell) Can you hear the ocean? Spider-Armor (as Big Chill): Loser... (Boom-Tails is startled, continues saying loser) (Spider-Armor as Big Chill appears behind him laughing evilly) Boom-Tails: (startled, but confused) Spider-Armor? Spider-Armor (as Big Chill): (waving to Boom-Tails) See you. Wouldn't wanna be you. Spider-Armor (as Big Chill): There must be something fun to do around here. (spots a golf cart) Hello... Spider-Armor (as Big Chill): (upon seeing an old woman jump up onto the ceiling and snatch a fly in her mouth) Yuck! No way. Ninja old people. Spider-Armor: (calling back to Quicksilver) Uh, I didn't see your face suddenly pop on the back of your head! I swear! (to himself) Man! What kind of vitamins are these freaky old people taking? Spider-Armor: (in golf cart, dodging Limax attack) No! Spider-Armor: (grabs golf club) Fore! (cuts Quicksilver's hand off) Spider-Armor: (running into Aunt Iron Woman's condo) Darth Anakin! Miles! Darth Anakin Skywalker: Shh. Your Aunt Iron Woman's in bed. Spider-Armor: Seriously? It's, like, only 6:30. (immediately talks about what happened) Uh, never mind. Sorry. Listen. This place whole place is way creepier than I thought. First, this old lady runs up a wall, and then munches a fly. Then Quicksilver, that weird next door neighbor, is an E.T. or something with a face in the back of his head! And these long, sticky arms! And this body that oozed right through this gate, and...! Boom-Tails: (sighs) Silver boy, you snuck out. Aunt Iron Woman was hurt. Spider-Armor: Eh, she's old. She'll forget. Okay, I say I go Four Arms and we check out Quicksilver's apartment! Boom-Tails: You know, ever since you've had that watch, you're like a magnet for the weird. You know that? Spider-Armor: (in a strange voice) You're right. (pretends to be a magnet pointing at Boom-Tails) Boom-Tails: Very funny. Spider-Armor: (opens up Aunt Iron Woman's refrigerator) Prune juice, prune juice, and, oh, what a surprise, more prune juice. Why does it seem old people were always old? (Aunt Iron Woman appears) Boom-Tails: Morning, Aunt Iron Woman. How'd you sleep? Aunt Iron Woman: Just fine. How about you? (grabs Spider-Armor's cheek) Spider-Armor: Fine, Aunt Iron Woman. Boom-Tails: I made you some coffee. (Accidentally drops tray of coffee and water) Whoops! Sorry! Aunt Iron Woman: (jumps up to avoid liquid) Clean it up! Clean it up right now! Spider-Armor: She's totally one of them! Boom-Tails: One of what, silver boy? What are you talking about? Spider-Armor: Whatever's possessing these old people. Something or someone's got to Aunt Iron Woman. And who knows how many other of the fossils around here? Boom-Tails: I dunno. Aunt Iron Woman: Is the food supply ready for transport? Quicksilver: The pods are in the final stages of gestation. And what about the young ones? Aunt Iron Woman: Too chewy. They need to age more before they get... (Grins evilly) ...nice and tender. Spider-Armor: It's right over there! Boom-Tails: Just follow the disgusting smell. (Spider-Armor as Wildmutt was about to hurt the alien that looked like Darth Anakin Skywalker) Limax: (in the form of Darth Anakin) You wouldn't wanna hurt old D.A.S., now. Would you? Huh? (kicks Spider-Armor as Wildmutt) Boom-Tails: (to Spider-Armor after he, as Wildmutt, gets attacked by an allien) Hey, short, dumb and hairy. Rule one, he's not D.A.S.! He's an alien freak. And that leads to rule two, which is we kick alien rump! (Spider-Armor as Wildmutt growls at the Limax's secret base) Boom-Tails: Got it. (heads to the trap door) That's scary. I'm starting to speak mutt. (Spider-Armor as Wildmutt leaps onto the side of a wall and jumps onto the floor) Boom-Tails: Does the expression "look before you leap" mean anything to you? Boom-Tails: (while riding on Spider-Armor as Wildmutt's back and while Spider-Armor as Wildmutt runs) Whoa! You don't come with seat belts, remember? (Spider-Armor as Wildmutt crashes into a wall; transforms back to Spider-Armor) Boom-Tails: Hey, nice guy, what do I look like? A crash-test dummy? Huge Limax: Whatever you are, you just made a terrible mistake. Us Limaxes live for the heat. Why do you think we came to the desert in the summer? Spider-Armor: (preparing to go Swampfire) You guys really burn me up! (transforms into Swampfire) Spider-Armor (as Swampfire): SWAMPFIRE! Now, I'm going to return the favor. Darth Anakin Skywalker: We should put them all back in their condos so they think they never left. Boom-Tails: (complaining) But that could take hours. Spider-Amor (as Swampfire): Give me a few minutes, I'll see if XLR8 can help out. Permanent Retirement General Information Original broadcast January 21, 2006 Series Spider-Armor 10 Details Season 1 Episode number 4 Overall number 4 Credits Written by Marsha F. Griffin Directed by Scooter Tidwell and everyone else Plot The episode starts out at an ice cream shop located in the middle of the desert. Darth Anakin Skywalker is outside the building, getting some money from an ATM. A large man then comes up behind him and pushes him to the ground, claiming that he needs to make a major withdrawal. It also seems that the man has a partner with him nearby. Meanwhile, inside the ice cream shop, Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails are looking through the flavors. Miles asks if they have non-fat and low sugar ice cream, but the clerk answers with an interesting no. As he turns to Spider-Armor to ask what he wants, Spider-Armor notices what’s going on outside and readies his Omnitrix. Goop's debut The large man stabs a hook into the machine. The line has been attached to his truck, which his partner is driving. He then orders him to put on the gas. For some reason, it does not cooperate with the man, and Spider-Armor as Goop reveals the cause of the situation, he merged with the truck. Spider-Armor as Goop then tosses the man out of the truck, and Spider-Armor as Goop returns to his original body form. The larger man notices him and he attempts to attack with the hook, although ending up being slammed onto a nearby telephone pole after Spider-Armor as Goop catches the hook. He tries to get up, but Darth Anakin was able to stop him. Spider-Armor as Goop is excited by his victory and asks what they will do next. The sith guy says that they are going to visit Great Aunt Iron Woman for the weekend, immediately ruining Spider-Armor as Goop's excitement. Inside the RV, Miles comments about Iron Woman’s choice of residence, saying that she meant to move away from everything. Spider-Armor continues to complain about Darth Anakin’s decision, saying that the visit does not relate to anything fun. Boom-Tails, however, loves to be with Iron Woman, but Spider-Armor just makes it worse by negatively commenting on the claim. At the retirement community, Iron Woman is excited about her great-nephew and fox pilot coming back to visit her again. She invites her next door neighbor, Quicksilver, to drop by and greet them. He says that he would like to and goes back inside his house. When he sits down to watch TV and eat some snacks, a shadow of a blob appears to be attacking his head. Spider-Armor, Boom-Tails, and Darth Anakin Skywalker finally arrive at their area. As they drive down the street, Spider-Armor still continues to complain about Iron Woman. He looks out the window, and he notices an old man trying to reach the satellite on the top of the roof. He slides down the roof, and was about to fall down to the ground. But instead of expecting him to lay flat on the ground, he backflips from his roof, and lands feet-first, showing no signs of injuries. Spider-Armor tells Miles what he just saw, but she comments that the heat must be getting on to his head. They arrive at Iron Woman’s house and Spider-Armor continues to complain why people have to live at a place where it is so hot. They head to the front door and Boom-Tails squirts him with a water gun, laughs, and runs past him. Spider-Armor then notices Limax Quicksilver staring out the window, he roars and hisses at Spider-Armor, cracks his neck, and closes the blinds. Spider-Armor thinks that he is just unfriendly. They continue to walk up to her house, and Darth Anakin Skywalker warns Spider-Armor that Iron Woman loves to pinch cheeks. Sure enough, Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails get their cheeks pinched, and Iron Woman tells them to come inside. Limax Quicksilver is then shown still staring from the blinds as they enter Vera’s home. Spider-Armor still continues to comment and this time he complains why old people live in smelly houses. For lunch, Iron Woman had already made a gelatin mold, containing pork chops and cauliflower. Darth Anakin Skywalker finds it to be very appetizing, yet Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails find it the opposite. As they eat, Iron Woman asks what they have been up to. Spider-Armor immediately replies by saying that he has been busy fighting aliens and bad guys. Iron Woman laughs for what she thinks is just Spider-Armor’s imagination. Miles then notices a shelf nearby, and spots a particular item in her interest. It was a stuffed North-American chickadee, and Iron Woman and Miles discuss the bird with each other. Spider-Armor moves his food onto Boom-Tails’s plate. As Spider-Armor claims to be stuffed, Iron Woman offers him some candy. Spider-Armor reaches for some, but spits it back out, finding it to be revolting. He complains that he doesn’t like coffee, and runs off to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Spider-Armor decides to escape. He turns into Big Chill. Spider-Armor as Big Chill sneaks out of the bathroom, but in doing so, Boom-Tails is handed a large shell. He listens to it, and hears a greeting from Spider-Armor as Big Chill. Spider-Armor as Big Chill leaves the house and travels around the neighborhood, hoping to find something fun to do. He sees a golf cart, and decides to drive it. Residents nearby are puzzled to see a golf cart shown to drive itself. Spider-Armor as Big Chill then smells something, which catches his attention. He follows the trail to find apple pie, but notices a Limax old lady trying to swat a fly. She then jumps up to the ceiling, and eats it, making Spider-Armor as Big Chill completely shocked and disgusted by what’s happened. Quicksilver then is shown to be driving a golf cart, carrying something in what appears to be a large, red carpet. The sprinkler on the lawn then starts, and Quicksilver immediately reacts to dodge the water. Spider-Armor as Big Chill then decides to see what he is up to. Limax Quicksilver arrives at a dump for the community, along with Spider-Armor as Big Chill following him. Limax Quicksilver grabs the carpet and walks to the gate. His legs grew long, and walked over the gate, instead of opening it. Limax Quicksilver then comes to a dumpster, where it reveals a trap door underneath it. Limax Quicksilver opens the trap door, and Spider-Armor as Big Chill turns back into Spider-Armor. Quicksilver finds Spider-Armor to be following him, and Spider-Armor was able to get away with the golf cart, however, Limax Quicksilver stretches his arms out reaching for the cart, and tries to pull it back. Spider-Armor grabs one of the clubs and chops his hand off, but Limax Quicksilver jumps on top of the cart. Limax Quicksilver tries to grab Spider-Armor, but Spider-Armor crashes near the front gate. The sprinkler then comes on, and scares Limax Quicksilver away, leaving Spider-Armor with even more questions. At Iron Woman’s house, Spider-Armor recaps his experience outside with strange old people to Miles and Darth Anakin Skywalker. Iron Woman is asleep at the time, and Miles points out that she was hurt emotionally when he snuck out of the house. Spider-Armor isn’t concerned about her, saying she will forget because she is old, and continues to talk. He then suggests that he should turn into Four Arms and try to check out Quicksilver’s home. Darth Anakin Skywalker agrees, but says that he should just stay as he is, and comments about old people are not forgetful all the time. They enter Quicksilver’s home, and the trio finds nothing. Spider-Armor does notice the spot where the rug should have been, but finds no other clue. They head back to Iron Woman’s house and Darth Anakin tells Spider-Armor and Moles to get some sleep, promising to Spider-Armor that they will continue their investigation tomorrow. Meanwhile, as Iron Woman sleeps, she has been attacked by the same kind of blob that attacked Quicksilver earlier. The next morning, Spider-Armor goes through the refrigerator, only to find bottles of prune juice. As Spider-Armor complains, Limax Iron Woman comes in the kitchen. She asked how they slept and comes to Spider-Armor only to pinch him on the cheeks, harder than before. Boom-Tails offers her some coffee, and accidentally drops it on the floor. Limax Iron Woman immediately freaks out, jumps off the floor and braces her legs on the wall to avoid the mess. She demands Miles to clean it up and Limax Iron Woman asks where Darth Anakin Skywalker is. Miles explains that he has gone out for an early walk. She then excuses herself and she tells the kids to behave. Once she leaves, Spider-Armor accuses her as one of the strange aliens. Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails decide to go sneaking about in the neighborhood. Ben is taking him to the dump where the trapdoor is. Meanwhile, Limax Iron Woman and Limax Quicksilver are in an alleyway discussing some kind of preparations. They mention pods, which have been marinating the residents of the area. Limax Quicksilver clarifies that the kids may know too much, but Limax Iron Woman doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails continue to head for the trap door, and as they walk, they pass by two Limax old women seemingly playing shuffleboard. They see the kids, and the Limax old women hit shuffleboard pieces at them. They avoid the pieces coming right at them, and run, only to find Limax Darth Anakin Skywalker. They find out that he is one of them as they try to explain what just happened. He chases them, and they find more old people carrying a car. They toss it to Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails, but it misses and hits Limax Darth Anakin instead. Miles becomes worried, but a greenish blob slides out from under the rubble and reforms back to Darth Anakin's form, except with one eye replace with an inhuman eye. Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails finally arrive at the dump where the trapdoor is located. Miles attempts to move the dumpster, Spider-Armor transforms into Wildmutt. Spider-Armor as Wildmutt was able to move the dumpster, and tossed it at the Limax pursuing them. They quickly reform, but Miles was able to open the door in time. Spider-Armor as Wildmutt then picks him up and jumps in. At the bottom of the trapdoor, Spider-Armor as Wildmutt and Miles find a series of underground pathways. They are still being chased, so Miles urges Spider-Armor as Wildmutt to hurry up. Spider-Armor as Wildmutt runs farther into the cave, but finds Limax Darth Anakin Skywaler ahead of them at the fork of the tunnels. Limax Darth Anakin and Spider-Armor as Wildmutt battle, and Spider-Armor as Wildmutt was able to win over him. As he was about to finish him, the Limax pretends to be real Darth Anakin Skywalker. Spider-Armor as Wildmutt was caught off-guard and Limax Darth Anakin Skywalker knocks him away. Miles then reminds him that he is not Darth Anakin. He eventually was able to finish him off. Miles then climbs on his back and Spider-Armor as Wildmutt sprints through a slime-covered wall, and reverts to normal after. Spider-Armor and Boom-Tails find an alien ship with hundreds of green pods surrounding it. Inside the pods are the real residents of the neighborhood, along with Darth Anakin Skywalker. Spider-Armor goes to Darth Anakin’s pod and frees him. He's released, confused of the situation. Miles prepares to free the others, but the Limax catch up to them, telling them to stay away. The Limax unmask their true forms, appearing as tall, greenish blobs, with a pinkish organs, and yellow eyes. They come closer to Spider-Armor, Miles and Darth Anakin Skywalker, and Miles backs onto a wall, activating a hidden door. Inside their ship, they find many more pods in it. This worries the Limax, and tries to stop them. The Omnitrix has recharged. Spider-Armor turns into Swampfire, however, his choice was a mistake. He attacks the aliens, making them more powerful and they merge into one large Limax. The heat of the summer desert was the reason for them being there in the first place. Spider-Armor as Swampfire’s powers are useless against the Limax, and his mistake has made him a dummy for them to throw around. While Spider-Armor as Swampfire fights, Miles and Darth Anakin get busy to unload the pods. The Limax spot what they are doing, and they attack Miles first. They knock off the backpack he was carrying, and revealed the water gun he used earlier. They back away with fear, revealing their weakness to Miles. He sprayed them with water once, and a part of them dissolved. Miles alerts Spider-Armor as Swampfire for what he learned, and Spider-Armor as Swampfire shoots a fireball to break an overhead water pipe. The water above them was dissolving the Limax, and before the water harmed them any further, they sneak into their ship and left the planet. Darth Anakin Skywalker then suggests putting back the residents back to where they live, but Miles states it could take turns. Spider-Armor as Swampfire gives an idea of transforming into XLR8 to help. The next day, the Spectacular family gives their goodbye to Iron Woman. Boom-Tails receives a gelatin mold containing ingredients that are just as odd as the first mold. Spider-Armor was the one who gave the idea. She then finally says goodbye to Spider-Armor, and hoped that his visit wasn’t too boring. In fact, Spider-Armor says that it was the best. When he heads for the RV, she tells him to keep up the good work when fighting aliens. Spider-Armor wasn’t quite sure if she’s bluffing, but her laugh reassures him. They leave, and she smiles. They drive down the desert road and pass by the crater left by the Limax ship. Within the cave, a Limax is seen sneaking around. Noteworthy Events Major Events Omnitrix Alien Debuts * Goop * Big Chill Characters * Spider-Armor * Boom-Tails * Darth Anakin Skywalker * Iron Woman (first appearance) * Quicksilver (first appearance) * Senior citizens Villains * Limax (first appearance) Aliens Used (from Spider-Armor) * Goop (first appearance) * Bjg Chill (first appearance) * Wildmutt * Swampfire * XLR8 (off-screen) (first appearnce) (first appearance) (first appearance) (first appearance) (first appearance)